Caza-recompensas
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: AU. Los humanos han sido esclavizados sólo por ser similares en apariencia a los saiyan y Bulma intenta por todos sus medios comprar su libertad mediante una cola saiyan. Episodio previo a "El soldado olvidado", no se tiene que leer la historia para entender ésta. Regalo para Nadeshico023 como motivo de Navidad.


_Esta historia se hizo como motivo al intercambio de Navidad, mi amiga secreta era Nadeshico023, espero que le guste porque el VegetaBulma no es mi fuerte, ¡me costó demasiado! Como no tengo mucha creatividad bajo presión, decidí hacer un mini capítulo previo a mi AU "El soldado olvidado" y puede considerarse como parte de la historia aunque he intentado hacerla lo más autónoma posible. No es necesario leer mi AU para entender esta historia, o al menos eso es lo que quería. Espero que disfrutes, Romi, lo hice con amor. Disculpa lo poco xD._

* * *

**Caza-recompensas**

**Capítulo único**

* * *

—¿Eres el tal Coleccionista? —La voz femenina lo llamó de las alturas y el guerrero dejó la jarra de vino a un lado cuando la sonrisa no lo permitió beber más. Sin siquiera voltearse podía adivinar que se trataba de una contrabandista vulgar, como casi todos los habitantes de ese universo hostil y desordenado.

—Me han llamado de muchas maneras —le respondió tan quedamente que a la chica de pelos lilas le pareció que lo había imaginado, el bullicio de la taberna se llevaba fácilmente las palabras del príncipe. Al darse la vuelta, Bulma apresuró el revolver que tenía en la mano. Era de fábrica propia, por lo que Vegeta no reconoció su procedencia pero no hizo falta. Sólo existían dos razas que distaban sólo de una cola y por lo que respectaba al príncipe de una raza casi extinta, _saiyan_ sólo quedaban siete, incluyéndolo—. Una terrícola como tú no debería andar merodeando sola por estos lugares, ¿eres esclava acaso? ¿Dónde está tu amo?

Los humanos que había conocido alguna vez eran esclavos y los que conocería después, lo serían también. Todos los terrícolas compartirían el mismo destino al final, lo sabía muy bien, y es que había sido por culpa de los propios _saiyan_ tan cruel suerte, el parecerse tanto atraía el morbo que fue su exterminio, cazar hasta el último _saiyan_ era la mayor recompensa de todas, cazar a un humano sería una recompensa menor pero recompensa al fin y al cabo.

Bulma hizo esfuerzos enormes por omitir ese comentario pero falló al pasarlo por alto.

—Muéstrame tu cola —le ordenó meneando el arma en el aire, sin dejar de apuntarlo. Estaba molesta, el sujeto no andaba mostrando el tronco para que nadie le viera su cintura—, muéstrame tu cola y veré que no eres un impostor.

—Impostores son los terrícolas —le aseguró con una sonrisa torcida, el revolver que se apuntaba entre el entrecejo lo hacía ladear la cabeza hacia un lado. Era una imbécil o muy inocente si creía que ese arma podría detenerlo—, habrían pasado sin pena ni gloria por este universo de no ser porque parecen _saiyan_ amputados.

Bardock, Raditz, Kakaroto, Toma, Nappa y Seripa, sólo quedaban siete de ellos y vivían en un planeta remoto a la espera de que la maldición que había caído sobre ellos les permitiera matar y volver a su planeta natal. El planeta Vegeta seguía ardiendo como el día en el que Kakaroto había nacido y nadie podía acercarse demasiado porque las llamas se alzaban como en una estrella. Su padre había sido demasiado tonto, había sitiado al planeta Nameku hasta el punto que su población ya había aprendido a odiarlos, y al obligarlos a usar las esferas para llamar a su dragón, confió ciegamente en que sus nuevos esclavos repetirían en su lengua lo que él les iba dictando. Si hubiese habido un intérprete junto a ellos, el escuadrón del Rey habría sabido que los estaban maldiciendo. No podían matar y sólo podían combatir deportivamente o en defensa propia, eso el dragón al menos no se los había quitado.

Una gota solitaria de sudor resbaló de la sien terrícola y Vegeta se regodeó de su nerviosismo. La chica era un poco cobarde, no la culpaba, seguramente era una esclava fugitiva y se había atrevido a acercársele para comprar su libertad. Pero Vegeta ya no podía comprar nada con lo único que sabía hacer, la moneda de cambio de su raza había sido siempre el homicidio y no podría nunca volver a comprar nada si su maldición no se levantaba.

—No puedo hacerte daño —le puntualizó con un tono de burla al verla inmovilizada y tocó la punta del revolver con un dedo enguantarlo hasta torcerlo hacia el suelo—, bueno, eso si no me disparas.

Escuchó que la terrícola se quejaba un poco antes de decidir bajar el arma y engancharla en el cinto que rodeaba su cadera. Bulma tuvo que respirar hondamente antes de sentirse tranquila al retirar lo único que le aseguraba su protección. Sin querer, ella llevó la mirada para atrás en busca de contrabandistas.

—No eres una esclava —sugirió el maldito con un tinte de duda, como si estuviera recién cayendo en cuenta de ello.

—Nací libre y seguiré siendo libre, si eso a lo que te refieres —le respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido—. Me dijeron que buscas información, yo puedo proporcionártela si eso es lo que quieres, pero busco algo a cambio.

—Caza-recompensas. —Se había equivocado esta vez, Bulma no era una contrabandista como había sido su primera impresión y era un poco obvio. Los contrabandistas vendían esclavos y los precios más altos eran para los humanos—. Y qué es lo que buscas, humana.

Bulma miró hacia sus espaldas otra vez mientras que un escalofrío le sacudió los hombros evidentemente. Al devolver la vista al frente, Vegeta la miraba más severo que antes. Ya no sonreía.

—Anda, muéstrame la cola —pidió por última vez la chica mientras llevaba los ojos lilas a su cintura completamente cubierta por una capa. Vegeta era osado al andar en una taberna a solas, a sabiendas que su raza estaba siendo exterminada, pero no era un tonto y se ocultaba el cuerpo con una capa que no dejaba a la vista el tramo desde el cuello hasta las rodillas—, obedece. No puedo ayudarte si eres un humano o un «_saiyan_ amputado», como dices.

El príncipe frunció el entrecejo con más fuerza, su insistencia lo estaba molestando, y se permitió pensar más allá de la apariencia debilucha de la muchacha. Algo no estaba bien y a regañadientes apartó sólo un dedo la capa para que ella viera la cola velluda que se enrollaba como un cinturón. Un simple vistazo había sacado risas amenas de Bulma, quien se llevó las manos a la boca para disimular un poco su felicidad. ¿Intentaría venderlo a los contrabandistas? Claro que no, los _saiyan_ valían mucho más que los humanos pero un contrabandista con dos dedos en la frente no iría a dejar ir a una humana joven y saludable sólo porque le entregara un _saiyan_.

—Quiero tu cola —le dijo con una determinación que lo hizo abrir los ojos de pura sorpresa, ¿estaba bromeando? Parecía que no—, cortártela sería el favor más grande que puedo darte. —Hizo una pausa—. Te dormirás profundamente y cuando despiertes, tu columna terminará en la espalda baja. Serás un humano y no tendrías que esconderte más.

Vegeta no dijo más y simplemente la miró destilando ira, Bulma repasó sus palabras como no entendiendo su atrevimiento. Al cabo de unos momentos en los que Vegeta calmaba la ira, el príncipe se alejó antes de que su arrebato de matarla lo terminara quemando vivo. La chica se apresuró a seguirle el paso.

—Está bien, está bien, no te cortaré la cola, ¡pero realmente necesito una! —La terrícola no contuvo el grito que le produjo el que el príncipe se detuviera para mirarla con una velocidad espeluznante. Bulma tuvo que doblar el cuerpo hacia atrás para que el del _saiyan_ no la tocara ni siquiera con la punta de su nariz. Al hablarle, lo hizo con una voz contenida y gutural.

—¿Eres tonta acaso? —Ni aunque pudiera hacer crecer otra cola le daría una—. ¿Qué es lo que harías con una cola de _saiyan_? ¿Qué me ocultas?

Su primera reacción fue la de negar muchas veces con la cabeza mientras retrocedía pero eso no lo haría detenerse al momento de provocar una agresión de parte de ella, un empujón bastaba para clamar legítima defensa y permanecer alejado de las llamas purificadoras que lo llevarían al otro mundo. Las palabras iniciales de la terrícolas fueron meros tartamudeos.

—Yo… no puedo decírtelo —le respondió con más negaciones con la cabeza y cuando él detuvo su andar para hacerla retroceder, Bulma relajó los hombros al saberse a salvo.

—Puedo lanzarte al espacio si quiero, humana, morirías de frío y no de mi mano —amenazó como despedida y ella comenzó a lloriquear en tanto él se daba la vuelta. Vegeta se detuvo en seco un poco más irritado.

—Te daré cualquier cosa pero necesito esa cola —imploró ella un tanto más desesperada. Y como si fuera de un resorte, Vegeta se volteó instantáneamente hacia ella con un brillo inusual en los ojos. La risa que había tenido alguna vez la caza-recompensas se había esfumado por completo, era un universo oscuro y frío, y la elección de palabras la asustó en cuanto las repasó mentalmente. Ya era tarde, por más que negara con su cabeza, Vegeta no iría a olvidar su palabra—, la necesito…

—¿Y por qué la necesitas tanto? —La voz de Vegeta no pudo ser más agria pero sonreía y eso la confundía. Al darse la vuelta, Bulma lo siguió hasta la barra en donde el cantinero le sirvió más vino al príncipe y la ignoró a ella. Los humanos eran esclavos por naturaleza, era el dicho, por lo que no irían jamás a tomarla en cuenta. Pero Vegeta era un _saiyan_ y con la capa, podrían jurar que era un humano al no verle la cola, ¿por qué lo trataban como si se tratara de realeza?

La caza-recompensas arrimó sobre la barra luego de dar un manotazo.

—Quiero sobrevivir —le dijo con cada musculo de su cara tan tenso como el cuero curtido. El príncipe sonrió sin siquiera verla a los ojos mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino amargo.

—¿Por qué? —La pregunta inocente del guerrero maldito le vino a la muchacha como un balde de agua fría y perdió el habla por un buen tiempo. Su voz salió como un hilo delgado, casi como un suspiro.

—No nací para ser esclava. —«Si no lo ataco estoy a salvo», se dijo para sí con un temblor leve en su cuerpo—. Necesito una cola de _saiyan_ para ser libre, si no me la das, la conseguiré de otra manera.

El temblor en su cuerpo se hizo más evidente pero no era el miedo quien la sacudía sino que la emoción. Vegeta seguía sin mirarla de vuelta y se limitaba a beber a sorbos pequeños, ningún indicio daba de que la estaba escuchando sólo una sonrisa le curvaba los labios sin que pudiera reprimirlo.

—Eres libre ahora, humana, no veo la diferencia si te doy o no una cola.

Un arranque de ira al no sentirse escuchada la hizo cometer la estupidez más grande de su vida. No supo cómo lo hizo ni cuándo, sólo se vio apuntando su arma contra la cabeza del príncipe sin que él hiciera algo para detenerlo. Pensó en apartar la punta del revolver de su cuero cabelludo pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya lo había amenazado y por lo tanto él podía matarla.

Vegeta soltó una risa corta y la caza-recompensas retrocedió un mísero paso, sin dejar de apretar el arma contra él. Bulma se prometió a sí misma de que sería rápida al tirar del gatillo si él intentaba algo pero el príncipe sólo continuó riendo más quedamente antes de hablarle. No se molestó en mirarla en ningún momento.

—Te daré la cola que buscas, humana —le dijo con una sonrisa torcida—, pero no será la mía que tendrás. Ven aquí y te daré a tu humano «con cola» para que puedas hacerle ese favor.

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísma:** ¡Hola! Ya dije todo lo que quería en el principio pero no está demás complementar, supongo. La historia entre la caza-recompensas y el príncipe sigue en "El soldado olvidado" pero con decir esto no intento obligar a nadie a que me lea xD Fue simplemente por hacer un regalo :) Con mucho amor para Romi. Y si quedó muy abrupto el final, lo lamento t.t no sirvo para el VegeBulmaaaa *sufre*

Muchos besos, RP.


End file.
